


Fifteen Seconds

by PuppetMaster55



Category: Danny Phantom
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-12
Updated: 2016-07-12
Packaged: 2021-03-04 21:48:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 348
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25473391
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PuppetMaster55/pseuds/PuppetMaster55
Summary: Danny and Dash have a fight
Kudos: 8





	Fifteen Seconds

“Tell you what, Dash,” Danny sauntered over to the athlete, a lazy smile on his face. “I’ll let you have a free pass. I’ll even stay in human form this time.”

It was an old argument, one that they had regularly. Dash would assert that today would be the day he beat up the ghost boy Danny Fenton, only to have Danny beat him down without really trying. In fact, the ebony-haired teen had taken to timing each fight (if they could be called that) to keep things interesting.

“Not even ghost powers, Fentonio.” Dash cracked his knuckles, prepared to try again. Danny faked thinking it over, before nodding his own approval.

“Time starts… now!” Tucker declared as he hit a button on his PDA.

Dash lunged with a right cross, keeping his left in close as the jab it was meant to be. Danny’s arms flung upwards, his left forearm batting away at Dash’s right. Both hands gripped at the outstretched arm, using it as a springboard as he twisted in the air, both legs kicking out at Dash; one foot catching the hidden jab while the other swung into the blond teen’s left elbow.

As Dash recoiled from the hit, Danny continued his twisting spin around the still-outstretched arm, arms curling tight around it as the smaller teen braced his legs against the wall, his torso spinning around and yanking Dash with it, flipping him onto his back.

Or it would, if the blond hadn’t rolled with the momentum as soon as Danny let go of the arm, bouncing back towards the falling Danny. Danny, for his part, just braced both arms on the ground and kicked outwards, catching Dash in the face and using the momentum to land on his feet as the larger teen crashed into the ground. Danny sat on the blond, calling out, “Time!”

“Fifteen seconds,” was Tucker’s distracted reply.

“Really Dash?” Danny crossed his legs at the knee and his hands over one another, as though he were leaning on a cane. “Fifteen seconds, in my human form? That’s just embarrassing.”


End file.
